Naungan Hati
by Hepta Py
Summary: Rasamu, hatimu, dan jiwamu seakan terpatri di sana oleh sang naungan hati—Cinta—mampu menaungi hati dengan berjuta rasa. Meskipun terkadang cinta tak mampu menaungi hati dengan balasan kasih yang seimbang. Namun kasih sayang sejati tetap dapat menaungi rasaku akan dirimu... Sahabat terkasihku.


Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

* * *

Disclaimer : **Taito Kubo**

Warning : **OOC, AU, Typo(s), Rukia's POV**

Pairing : **IchiRuki**

Rate :** T**

* * *

**NAUNGAN HATI**

== Ruki ==

**OneShot**

* * *

"Oper cepat!" ungkapan lantang mengiringi setetes demi setetes buliran keringat di pelipis wajah lelahnya.

Aku dan pemuda itu selalu bersama dalam masa layaknya kini. Pada hamparan ruang kuning pastel yang terletak di bagian pusat area para pelakon utama berlaga. Dengan penampang pijakan kaki berbentuk garis-garis sejajar sebagai motif wajibnya—yang memang selalu layak untuk menjadi objek pandang bagi khalayak ramai yang mengerubungi. Panorama yang menjadi santapan sehari-hari namun bukan berarti dari waktu ke waktu—ada aturan mainnya.

"Lempar ke arahku!" si pemuda bertitah pada salah satu _partner-_nya. Bola bergulir dan kini berpindah tangan pada pemuda tersebut, "bagus!" serunya mantap.

Di mana sang pemuda kini melompat tinggi, berlari membentuk liukan atau bahkan berdiri menjulang di titik pusat perhatian—dalam area berbecak lingkaran di bagian tengah permukaan lantai. Konon disebut-sebut sebagai wilayah tersakral saat bunyi peluit terkecap diantara hiruk-pikuk keramaian—memacu adrenalin dan menggemparkan detak pusat kehidupan. Bukan berarti situasi yang dimaksud mencekam, melainkan menegangkan.

"Yeah! Sempurna!" pujinya pada diri sendiri saat sesuatu bergulir pada ring tujuannya, pemuda itu kelewat hanyut dalam semangat membara.

Bunyi cit-cit-cit sudah menjadi nyanyian kebangsaan kami. Nada dung-dung-dung diperdengarkan mengiringi pemanis gerak mereka di atas medan laga. Tak menyangka, segala visualisasi tersebut sudah menjadi suatu lagu lama bagi diriku. Hampir setahun sudah aku berkutat di dalamnya.

Dikelilingi pasukan adam dengan tinggi fantastis serta otot-otot lengan mereka yang menggundang jeritan—tentu sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang tak baru lagi. Bahkan di antara mereka tak sedikit yang memiliki rupa bak super model di majalah-majalah _fashion _ternama. Bukan lagi sebuah rahasia—mereka selalu menjadi idola. Pusat perhatian para pemuja ketampanan.

"Oi, Rukiaaa! Lemparkan kemari milikku!" si pemuda bersorai gaduh sambil melambaikan tangan—tingkat kesabarannya memang di bawah ambang rata-rata.

Seraya menenteng beberapa minuman penambah stamina untuk si pemuda, aku bersitatap dengannya. Potret pemuda itu sudah terlalu lapuk mengisi imaji otakku. Bagaimana kini dirinya tengah berjalan santai menuju ke arahku dengan sesuatu di tangannya. Berputar-putar membuat pening kepala saat kedua mataku memperhatikannya.

Bak sulap saja benda tak berporos itu. Begitu patuh melayang di atas satu jari telunjuk milik si pemuda. Jikalau aku adalah wanita sepolos balita, tentu dengan cepat diri ini bertukas, _"Waw! Hebat! Luar biasa!"_

"Jangan melamun, apa sih yang kau amati sedari tadi? Kau tidak mendengar teriakanku barusan, eh? " bak dewa saja kau bertutur, memangnya aku _pembokat_mu!

Sebenarnya bukan melamun, kedua mata ini mengacu mutlak pada pola permainan anak-anakku—maksudnya bukan anak darah dagingku atau anak yang keluar dari rahimku. Akulah yang mengurus kebutuhan gono-gini mereka. Dan aku pun ikhlas melakukannya.

Sungguh tak bosan diri ini menyoroti kerumunan di depan mata. Saling berebut bundaran yang sewarna dengan surai si pemuda yang kini tengah basah kuyup oleh _fluida_ yang berasal asli dari tubuhnya. Ia berdiri menjulang di depanku—kulihat sebelah tangannya sudah amat gatal ingin menjambret sesuatu yang kini berada dalam tentengan keranjang di belakang tubuhku. Sembari mengangkat dagu, bibir ini mulai mengoceh sebal.

"Kau! Selalu saja! Tunggulah teman-temanmu selesai berlatih, Ichigo. Dasar tidak sabaran!" omelku menghardiknya dengan tusukan jari telunjuk tepat di penampang dada bidangnya.

Kurasa sifat tegasku inilah yang menjadi nilai plus-plus-plus kenapa wanita _chibi_ sepertiku bisa menjadi _baby sister_ mereka—para maniak wanita yang miskin akan kepatuhan. Amat sulit diatur.

Nampak jelas, aku berkedudukan sebagai pembantu yang mengurus semua kebutuhan mereka. Entah disaat kami berada di pertandingan resmi yang sesungguhnya maupun pertunjukan sederhana seperti saat ini—latihan rutin. Kami menyebutnya sebagai permainan basket dan mereka menyebut pembantu sepertiku ini sebagai _manajer_. _Manajer_ haruslah seorang wanita karena para lelaki memang tak becus mengurusi kebutuhannya sendiri.

Meskipun permainan basket tidak seeksis permainan sepak bola ataupun bulu tangkis, setidaknya di sekolah kami cukup atau malah sangat populer akhir-akhir ini. Oleh karena beberapa pemain di dalamnya tercatat dalam buku _black list _incaran para siswi-siswi lajang di sekolah kami—maksudnya di sini adalah para wanita berstatus belum punya pacar bukannya belum punya suami, cinta masih diibaratkan permainan semata bagi mereka_._

"Jangan galak-galak seperti itu, Rukia. Pekerjaanku sebagai _point guard_ sangat mengikis stamina. Kau tahu sendiri kan?" rajuknya sambil melakukan _dribble _ringan menuju bangku cadangan yang terdampar tepat di sisi terpanjang garis putih arena permainan.

"Alasanmu selalu sama, Tuan Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Bukannya beralasan, Rukia. Memang itulah kenyataannya. Kau tidak bisa melihat keringatku ini? Aku sangat lelah dan haus."

Oh, sungguh kasihan. Wajah sangar itu tertekuk sedemikian hingga sampai-sampai membuatku lupa akan acara sok memerintah khas andalannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Kedua pijakan kakiku membawa diri ini menuju tepat di samping Ichigo. Aku masih berdiri namun ia hanya menyangga sebelah sisi kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Lihatlah raut pemuda tangguh ini, hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya—wajah merajuknya itu. Cuma aku.

"Baiklah, kulihat kau memang tidak sedang bermain-main, Bocah Kurosaki," ungkapku sambil menatapnya baik-baik.

Sebelah tanganku tergerak untuk terulur di depan wajahnya. Tentu saja dengan sebotol minuman yang tertanam pas di antara jari-jariku. Aku memberinya sebotol minuman yang sangat diidamkannya.

"Ini... ambillah," Aku menyodorkan sambil tersenyum ramah.

Ichigo nampak antusias menyahutnya dari tanganku. Mungkin karena ia memang sangat dan amat mendambakannya. Gerak cepat merenggut minuman itu ditutupnya dengan seulas cengiran di bibir.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya tulus.

"Ya... tak masalah."

Aku menyesap nampak tilas itu dengan seksama. Di mana dengan gampangnya tangan Ichigo memutar dan merontokkan semua sekat penyegel si minuman. Dan aku juga mengawasi bagaimna cairan dalam botol bening tersebut hampir habis tuntas saat semua isinya berhasil lolos melewati celah bibir Ichigo yang menyambut sengaja guyuran air dari atas mulutnya—bak air terjun. Sungguh, seperti orang tak pernah minum saja.

"Hati-hati. Pelan-pelan saja, Ichigo. Nanti kau tersedak," Aku _mewanti-wanti _lelaki berpostur 181 cm itu, meskipun aku tahu ia takkan mengindahkannya, namun tetap saja bibir ini menghembuskan _wejangan_ lama.

Ia mengusap cepat luberan air yang masih singgah di sekitar bibir. Aku mengambil duduk tepat di samping posisi Ichigo bersandar dan masih tetap memperhatikan. Meskipun aku sudah terbiasa melihat fenomena itu, tapi aku masih jua tak habis pikir. Bisa-bisanya lelaki meminum guyuran air seperti itu tanpa tersedak? Bagaimana tekniknya?

"Bagaimana caranya sih?" gumamku pelan.

Padahal perilaku itu sangat mustahil kutiru. Terbukti saat kuterapkan sendiri beberapa waktu silam. Bagaimana pun juga aku hanyalah seorang manusia yang selalu ingin coba-coba, penasaran. Namun hasilnya tak begitu sesuai dengan harapan. Aku tersedak hebat hingga beberapa bagian air yang kutenggak keluar melalui _cavum_ hidungku. Rasanya pedih dan sejak saat itu aku mengharamkan diri untuk mencobanya lagi.

"Iya, iya. Dasar cerewet!" pekiknya mencela. "Ah... Kau mengira air ini akan keluar dari kedua lubang hidungku kan? Tenang saja, aku tidak sepertimu."

Aku mendadak tuli, "Apa kau bilang?"

"Jangan mengajariku, Rukia. Aku bisa melakukan hal ini lebih baik darimu. Setidaknya aku tidak pernah menyakiti diri sendiri dengan memuncratkan air dari kedua lubang hidung."

Ia menggunakan nada menyindir seraya mengangkat lagi minuman tersebut untuk ia tenggak kesekian kalinya. Alih-alih ia juga melirikkan kedua mata nakalnya padaku dan menuntaskan guyuran terakhir dari botol di genggaman tangannya. Bibirnya terbuka namun terukir sedikit ulasan tawa, ia mengejekku.

Belum sempat pemuda itu menyudahi acara minumnya, sebelah tanganku tergugah untuk menepuk punggung lebarnya dengan sekali perlakuan. Memang sengaja agar ia merasakan apa yang baru saja diucapkan—aku ingin dia tersedak.

**Buk!**

Dan berhasil. Tubuh Ichigo sampai hampir terjungkal ke depan karena tepukan mautku tersebut. Alhasil, kini ia terbatuk-batuk sambil menutupi separuh wajahnya—raut muka sangar itu nampak kesakitan, bahkan merah menyala. Kurasa aku keterlaluan, tapi aku senang melakukannya.

"Akh! Ru... kia!" pekiknya sambil keteteran menahan pedih dan rasa tak nyaman tepat di kerongkongan—atau mungkin di hidungnya? Pasti sakit, benarkan Ichigo?

"Rasakan itu! Bagaimana rasanya, eh?" tukasku dalam hati.

Aku tertawa membahana begitu mengetahui aksi membabi butaku berhasil dengan akhir yang memuaskan. Ah, lihatlah manusia tak berdosa itu, kini tengah memencet-mencet hidungnya yang tak kunjung berwarna normal, tetap memerah seperti hidung badut. _Okay_, aku sedikit keterlaluan. Seharusnya dendam kesumat tak sampai mempengaruhiku seburuk ini.

"Sa—kit... Hidungku... Akh," ucapnya tak nyaman membuatku menghentikan tawa seketika.

"Aduh, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya," kilahku dengan cengiran dan kini menggosok-gosok punggungnya yang melengkung ke depan, berharap acara tersedaknya cepat usai.

Memang jika ditelusuri beberapa minggu silam, kejadian memalukan itu memang tak seharusnya terjadi. Bertepatan dengan dua hari sebelum pertandingan final liga basket antar sekolah menengah atas. Saat itu kami harus berjalan kaki menaiki bukit-bukit tinggi untuk sampai di sektor _camp—_sebagai tempat _training _tim kami.

Bisa ditebak, siapa yang akan _KO_ saat itu, tentu saja aku. Lintasan yang sangat sulit untuk dilewati karena tujuan kami adalah _camp _yang terletak pas di puncak bukit Shibuya. Dan di saat seperti inilah aku benar-benar mengutuk kesediaanku bergabung dalam tim basket seperti ini. Aku bukanlah atlet seperti mereka semua.

Jika aku boleh mengemis sebuah gendongan nyaman di atas punggung mereka, pasti akan kulakukan. Nyatanya mereka malah meremehkanku dan memprediksikan bahwa saat sampai di puncak nanti, diriku hanya tinggal seuntai nama saja. Apakah kalian tidak merasa kehilangan jika aku tidak ada? Ceh! Hina sekali gurauan itu.

"Aku lelah... Masih jauh ya?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Salah satu dari mereka, yang sedari tadi berjalan tepat di depanku, kini memulai lagi kicauannya. "Sudahlah, Rukia. Kau menyerah saja. Aku sanggup menenteng tubuhmu sampai pucak sana," kata Ichigo seolah prihatin.

Tuh kan, dia kira aku ini karung beras? Seenak jidat dia tertawa dan berkata **menenteng** seperti itu. Aku yang malas dan terlalu sekarat meskipun hanya untuk berdebat dengannya—memilih untuk membuang wajah dan menatap seorang pemain di sisi sampingku.

Lelaki bersurai biru terang itu menenggak minuman segar dengan cara mengguyurnya dari atas. Sepertinya segar dan lebih terlihat melegakan. Aku merogoh sebotol air mineral di balik tas ranselku. Kupegang erat dan kembali memperhatikan pemuda bernama Grimmjow tersebut. Aku mengamati cara uniknya saat menengguk minuman.

"Mungkinkah seenak itu?" tanyaku sendiri heran.

Kutatap kembali sebotol minuman yang begitu menggiurkan itu dengan _intens._ Tak kuduga, diriku melamun sejenak dan baru tersadar saat seseorang kini mensejajariku dan menyenggol sedikit bahu milikku.

"Oi, Rukia! Cepat minum air itu. Jangan kau pandangi saja. Oh, aku tahu. Apa sebegitu capeknya dirimu sampai-sampai kau tidak mampu mengangkat botol itu seperti ini, hn?"

Pemuda jeruk itu selalu saja mengejekku di saat aku sedang tak ingin berdebat dengannya. Lihat laganya itu, dengan santai ia mengguyur air masuk melewati kerongkongannya.

**Glek!**

Bunyi air itu terasa sangat lezat saat kudengarkan. Dan tanpa ragu lagi, aku meniru aksi minumnya. Ichigo sepertinya masih terlalu asyik dengan tenggakan itu. Dan aku pun mulai mengguyurkan air serupa dengan dirinya, tapi...

"Puah!"

Aku menyemburkan air dalam mulutku. Bibirku basah hingga menganak sampai leher dan dada. Oh, tidak! Sesuatu seakan mendesak membran pembatas dari mulut ke hidungku. Air mineral yang kutenggak pun keluar dari celah kedua hidung tersebut. Dengan segera kupencet hidung tak berdosaku. Ah... kenapa aku harus tertimpa sial seperti saat ini?

"Sa—sakit," ucapku lirih.

Tebak siapa yang amat senang melihat keterpurukanku kala itu? Hanya satu orang. Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu? Kau tersedak?" Ichigo bertanya dengan nada cemasnya. Namun tak lama setelah ia melihat benar raut wajahku, dalam hitungan detik ia mengeluarkan kelakar tawanya. Oh tidak, kini semua orang berbalik untuk menatapku.

"Air itu keluar dari hidungmu! Ahahaha."

Mengingat kejadian itu benar-benar membuatku malu. Memutar kembali kejadian beberapa minggu silam dengan lamunan semuku ternyata cukup buruk juga, emosiku tiba-tiba naik. Sebelah tanganku tanpa kusadari penuh masih jua menggosok-gosok punggung Ichigo. Kurasa aku sangat menyukai bagaimana tanganku bergesekan dengan tubuh keras berototnya. Tubuh Ichigo sangat hangat saat kuperlakukan seperti saat ini, apa dia demam?

"Hey, Rukia. Mau sampai kapan kau menggosok-gosok punggungku seperti itu? Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Dengan cepat aku menarik sebelah tanganku. Memandangnya dan tersenyum sambil meringis sejenak. "Maaf ya? Sebenarnya aku sengaja," akuku jujur pada akhirnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Ichigo.

Ichigo menghela napas panjang dan menggosok-gosok lehernya begitu diriku usai mengusap-usap kepalanya. Kulihat rupa si Kurosaki mendadak gugup saat aku melakukan tindakan manis itu. Rupanya kau tersipu. Wajahmu terlihat lebih manis jika seperti ini, meskipun aku enggan mengakuinya.

Jeda panjang mengisi lingkup ruang di antara kami. Hingga sederet kalimat keluar dari mulutmu untuk memecah kesunyian itu.

"Rukia, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ujar Ichigo, menggeser tubuhnya agak menyerong hingga kami berhadapan.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis, heran menanggapi Ichigo yang tiba-tiba memasang wajah serius. "Ya, katakan saja."

Pemuda itu menggosok-gosok botol air mineral di kedua tangannya. Pandangannya sejenak teralih untuk mengamati botol tersebut. Semenit kemudian kedua matanya teracung lurus menatap dalam kedua lensa mataku. Aku mengerti apa yang akan dia katakan setelah ini.

"Rukia, aku menyukaimu. Sudah lama, sudah lama aku menyukaimu," ucapnya tanpa ragu namun sangat lirih.

Secara naluriah aku tersenyum hangat. Seakan pernyataan itu memang tak harus kutanggapi secara berlebihan dengan ekspresi terkejut. Aku memahaminya, Ichigo. Aku tahu cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan mengucapkan ayat cinta itu.

"Terima kasih."

Aku tahu itu hanya sebuah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Aku tahu dari kedua matamu, pancarannya seakan mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tidak benar-benar ingin mengetahui jawaban—apakah aku merasakan hal yang sama. Kau tulus menyukaiku kan? Itu cukup membuatku bahagia.

"Oi, Ichigo! Mau sampai kapan kau duduk di sana! Ini sudah hampir gelap, Bodoh! Kau tidak ingin pulang bersama kami?" Grimmjow bersorak hingga tanpa sadar aku terjingkat sejenak.

Hampir gelap? Ya Tuhan, kami mengobrol terlalu lama hingga tak memperhatikan bahwa hampir semua pemain telah siap untuk beranjak pergi. Kutatap langit mulai menghitam pada salah satu celah gedung olah raga. Memang selalu seperti ini, saat aku dan Ichigo dipertemukan dalam obrolan seperti kala ini—waktu pasti berjalan begitu cepat, membuatku berpikir apakah semenyenangkan itu mengobrol dengan Ichigo? Hingga membuatku lupa waktu.

"Kalian duluan saja! Aku akan keluar bersama Rukia!" lantang Ichigo sambil beranjak dari bangku yang kami singgahi.

Pemuda itu meraih tas selempang besar yang terletak pasrah di salah satu kursi penonton. Aku menghafal benar tas berwarna hitam dengan logo centang itu di tangahnya. Karena akulah yang memberikan benda itu pada Ichigo setahun silam, untuk sahabat sejak kecilku yang selalu menyebalkan. Sahabat yang sedetik lalu mengikrarkan munajat cinta padaku.

Aku memperhatikan benar saat di mana ia kini mendekat lagi kepadaku dengan tas yang kini tertutup sempurna di balik tubuh besarnya. Pemuda yang dikata sempurna oleh sebagian besar wanita di dunia. Sahabat sejak kecilku yang selalu menyebalkan. Namun kau memang selalu nampak manis meskipun kerutan di dahimu itu merusak pemandangan. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak bisa berkata bahwa aku **tidak **menyukaimu, Ichigo.

"Ayo, Rukia. Kuantar sampai gerbang sekolah."

Pria itu berujar sambil melangkah santai meninggalkanku. Kau selalu mengucapkan kata itu. Kau selalu berkata untuk mengantarku pulang. Kau selalu memperhatikanku. Aku senang mengetahui hal itu tetap kau pertahankan hingga kini.

"Baik!" ucapku penuh semangat dan kini berlarian kecil mensejajarkan diri dengannya.

Tubuhnya yang tinggi membuatku harus mendefleksi maksimal kepala milikku. Wajahnya nampak sedikit murung. Apa karena pernyataan cintanya beberapa saat yang lalu?

"Hal yang paling tak kusukai adalah saat di mana aku melihatmu pulang seperti sekarang. Aku lebih senang menghabiskan waktu bersamamu."

Ichigo mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan padaku. Aku tak heran. Dan aku hanya bisa diam untuk menanggapinya. Kami berdua bertapak lirih tanpa obrolan sama sekali. Mulutku dan juga mulutnya terkunci sempurna meskipun itu hanya untuk saling mengolok sekali pun.

"Kita hampir sampai," ucap Ichigo begitu gerbang besar menyambut derap langkah kami yang masih diselimuti keheningan dalam.

"Ya, kita berpisah di sini saja. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Ichigo."

Pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti. "Hati-hati di jalan," tukasnya ringan.

Kekecewaan yang dialaminya dan kegundaan seperti yang kurasakan kini—sesak.

Aku meyebutnya sebagai naungan hati, akan rasa yang diistilahkan suka, kasih, sayang dan terakhir—cinta. Cinta mampu menaungi hati dengan berjuta rasa. Meskipun terkadang cinta tak mampu menaungi hati dengan balasan kasih yang seimbang. Namun kasih sayang sejati tetap dapat menaungi rasaku akan dirimu—Sahabat terkasihku.

"Sampai jumpa besok!" salamku lantang untuk menutupi rasa aneh dalam palung hatiku yang amat mendalam.

Kupijakkan kaki ini untuk meningalkanmu. Meninggalkanmu yang masih mematung di sana. Rasamu, hatimu, dan jiwamu seakan terpatri disana oleh sang naungan hati. Naungan hati itu membuatmu lumpuh untuk sekedar bergerak, membuatmu kelu untuk sekedar berteriak. Kau tercekat, dan tak mampu berkata, "_jangan pergi!_"

"Ceh, apa yang tadi aku katakan? Kenapa aku mengatakan suka padanya? Dasar sinting!" Ichigo tertawa lirih mengoreksi tindakannya.

Wajahnya nampak selapuk pohon di musim gugur. Menyedihkan dan sarat akan kepiluan. Sayang, isak tangis diharamkan dunia oleh makhluk sepertinya. Hukum alam membendung air mata itu untuk membentuk serpihan kaca di kedua sklera matanya. Berkilat sedih pancaran mata itu.

Aku berjalan dengan perasaan yang terbelah saat seseorang melambaikan sebelah tangannya begitu menyadari keberadaanku. Seorang lelaki—_senpai_. Aku sangat mengenalnya karena ia selalu berdiri di sana untuk menjemputku.

"Byakuya, maaf. Aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama," ucapku sambil mengawasinya—rupa-rupanya lelaki itu nampak senang saat menungguiku.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Itu sudah kewajibanku. Cepat masuk ke dalam mobil, udara di sini sangat dingin," ia merangkul tubuhku untuk dituntunnya masuk—dan tubuh ini... patuh.

Naungan hatiku sudah termiliki oleh lelaki lain. Maafkan aku. Aku telah berkasih.

**TAMAT**

* * *

Jangan bunuh saya. #hohoho

Saya sangat berterima kasih jika kolom _review_ _readers _isi sebelum meninggalkan halaman ini. Boleh ya, saya minta pendapatnya? Meskipun saya amatiran, lalu dimarahin, dikutuk, _it's okay_. Karena saya sangat amat senang membaca respon _readers_ semua. Thanks for all.

* * *

**Arigatou An' Sayonara**

* * *

**.^_^.**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


End file.
